The Blood Weddings
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: "Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos, y vestirá de seda blanca. Y será deber tuyo, hombre distraído, el romper un corazón que ya no late". (Completamente AU. Basado, en su mayoría, en "El cadáver de la novia"). One-Shot.


**The Blood Weddings**

— _En la horca negra bailan, amable manco,_

 _bailan los paladines,_

 _los descarnados danzarines del Diablo;_

 _danzan que danzan sin fin_

 _los esqueletos de Saladín._ **—**

 **o**

—"Eres el agujero en mi cabeza, eres el espacio en mi cama, eres el silencio entre medio de lo que pienso y lo que digo. Eres el miedo en la noche, eres una mañana clara. Tú eres mi cabeza, eres mi corazón." —repitió el hombre mecánicamente, sin ninguna emoción en su voz, contrastando con lo apasionado de sus frases.

Su madre, erguida en toda su altura, lo miró a través de sus gafas. Dedicándole esa mirada que podría congelar el infierno.

—Leonard, ¿debo recordarte porqué hacemos esto? —callándolo con un movimiento de su mano, siguió hablando—, a raíz de tu obvia mediocridad a la hora de conseguir una pareja sentimental socialmente aceptable, tu padre y yo misma, derrochamos nuestro valioso tiempo arreglando este matrimonio. Ahora dime, ¿crees, Leonard, que la señorita Penélope quedará impresionada con unas cuantas palabras huecas saliendo de la boca de un idiota? ¡Finge algo de sentimiento! Después de todo, es básicamente una campesina de grandes caderas.

Leonard mordió su lengua con fuerza, intentando exterminar la cólera que lo consumía. Asintió hacia su madre, y contuvo el deseo de estrellar la puerta al salir. Una vez más, se encontró vagando por los interminables pasillos de la casa de su prometida. Aquella mansión era colosal, y en cada resquicio parecía flotar un aura oscura. Como si todas las paredes hubieran sido testigos de un crimen atroz, y estuvieran condenadas a guardar silencio por siempre, volverse acromáticas, y exhalar, aparte de humedad, miedo.

Convivir con la mujer con la que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida, y no poder ver su rostro en ningún momento, era sólo un condimento adicional a lo injusto de su situación. Se preguntó vagamente si ella también estaría, en ese mismo momento, siendo obligada por su madre a recitar sus estúpidos votos matrimoniales. Y no le sorprendió tener la certeza de que seguramente eso era lo que estaría ocurriendo.

La familia de Penélope poseía bastas parcelas de tierra, y la suya misma el suficiente dinero como para comprar algo de ganado: era un negocio cerrado. Y la unión matrimonial no era más que la firma de un contrato que sólo beneficiaria a sus familias. Su madre había ganado su fortuna en el negocio de los hospitales psiquiátricos. Saber que cada cosa que bebía, comía, o vestía, había sido pagada con los gritos eléctricos de un pobre loco, simplemente le daba asco.

Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo, con su mano derecha palpando la pequeña caja que guardaba el anillo de Penélope, a través de la tela de su bolsillo. Sus ojos se deslizaron por cuadros de rostros austeros y codiciosos, los antepasados de Penélope, consideró. En su mayoría, eran hombres con basto vello facial y mujeres rubias, rezagadas y temerosas. Se encontró pensando en que cuando se casaran, se aseguraría de que ella sonriera a la hora de retratarlos en un cuadro. Y en que jamás dejaría que una barba creciera en su rostro.

Había un detalle que se repetía incansablemente: cuadros, bustos, e incluso esculturas del Sr. Bert, padre de Penélope. Un hombre colosal, con voz de sapo y humor horripilante.

Su visión periférica capto un resplandor blanco. Cauteloso aunque no menos curioso, volteó para encontrarse con la belleza personificada. Era una dama de marfil, relucientes cabellos rubios se escapaban de un estricto moño. Incluso desde lejos, podía distinguir el color avellana en sus ojos, y su piel de alabastro brillaba, siendo una radiante fuente de luz explotando en la oscuridad aplastante de la casa.

Se miraron torpemente por unos segundos que podrían haber sido horas, si su futura suegra no hubiera hecho una dramática y exagerada aparición.

—¡Penélope! ¿Qué crees que haces viéndote con un hombre a solas? —gritó, agarrando a su hija por el brazo y arrastrándola hacia uno de los múltiples cuartos, mientras murmuraba irrefrenablemente.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente de comportamientos aristocráticos por un día, decidió dar un paseo.

La casa de Penélope en algún momento fue una maravilla arquitectónica, quizás en la misma época en la que la iglesia que se alzaba justo detrás de la mansión contaba con un campanario, o cuando el bosque de los patios de la capilla no eran más que un conjunto de árboles frondosos. Mucho tiempo atrás.

Caminó entre lápidas de mármol y de piedra, casi cayendo dentro de fosas en tres ocasiones, y leyendo los nombres de los difuntos. Hasta que el sol comenzó a caer, y se encontró adentrándose en el bosque, con el ulular de los búhos acompañando sus pasos vacilantes.

Volvió a pensar en su inminente boda. Aunque no lo quisiera, terminaría igual que sus hermanos. Su hermana mayor fue obligada a casarse a los 16 años, con un hombre mucho más grande y fuerte que ella. Murió poco tiempo después, algunos dicen: "suicidio" susurrándolo. Él grita, internamente: "asesinato". Su hermano fue unido a la hija de un burgués, se adentró en el negocio familiar, y se perdió completamente haciendo dinero y aparentando tener influencias. Organizaba bailes y siempre, siempre, bebía té; como debe hacerlo todo aristócrata pseudo-intelectual casi-rico. Aún así, su matrimonio feliz era sólo una fachada. Como la fachada del rostro de su cuñada, que ocultaba sus golpes detrás de mil polvos.

Decidido a no terminar muerto o golpeado, Leonard rebuscó en los bolsillos de su saco, extrayendo el sobrio anillo de compromiso.

Si los votos matrimoniales serían la primera cosa que le diría a su esposa, tendría que hacerlo bien.

—Eres el agujero en mi cabeza —comenzó, dando una vuelta insegura—, eres el espacio en mi cama, eres el silencio entre medio de lo que pienso y lo que digo —sintiendo algo más de confianza, aumentó el tono de voz, dando unas zancadas a través de ramas secas—. Eres el miedo en la noche, eres una mañana clara —recordando los cálidos ojos de su prometida, se puso de rodillas teatralmente— Tú eres mi cabeza, eres mi corazón —susurró sentidamente, colocando el anillo en una extraña rama con forma de dedo.

Un segundo después, la tierra tembló y se estremeció bajo sus rodillas. En el lugar donde estaba la rama se había abierto una gran brecha, y una desaliñada figura emergía lentamente. Solía ser una novia, aún llevaba su blanco vestido de seda, pero estaba desgarrado y harapiento. Gusanos y telarañas colgaban de lo que una vez habían sido un collar de perlas y el andrajoso velo. Su piel era resplandeciente y antinaturalmente pálida, con un tinte azulado. Sus costillas izquierdas estaban al descubierto, así como su brazo derecho, el cual se encontraba erguido. Los huesos de su mano estirados, aún con la sortija en su dedo demacrado.

—Has bailado la danza de bodas y pronunciado los votos del matrimonio. Me has puesto un anillo en el dedo. Ahora somos marido y mujer y reclamo mis derechos como tu prometida —dijo el sonriente cadáver, acercando la mano que aún poseía carne al rostro de Leonard—. Mis ojos se han llenado de más amaneceres de los que puedo contar, y cada puesta de sol contenía tu nombre; aunque yo no sabía cual era. Y cada noche solitaria tenía tu rostro; aunque no sabía como lucías. Y ahora estás aquí, esposo mío. Eres real, tienes un rostro, y un corazón vivo.

Observó con horror como sus labios blancos se acercaban a los suyos, y saltó, despavorido por el miedo y la impresión. La novia muerta no pareció ofenderse por sus acciones bruscas, retiró el velo de su rostro dejándose ver a la luz de la luna. Aunque ella estaba muerta, sus ojos verdes desprendían más vida y calidez que los de cualquier persona viva que haya conocido. Y reconocer eso, lo aterró.

—Me disculpo —dijo ella, alisándose la falda deshecha del vestido—. Es una clara convención social conocer el nombre de tu prometida antes de besarla: Amelia Fowler, y tú, querido esposo, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Amelia, con una sonrisa dulce.

—Leonard Hofstadter —respondió, mientras retrocedía lentamente—, y no soy tu esposo —añadió.

Amelia lo miró confusa.

—Pues, ¡este bonito anillo dice lo contrario! —dijo soñadoramente, mientras hacía bailar sus dedos en el aire— Acompáñame a casa, Leonard Hofstadter —pidió después de un rato de silencio.

Leonard se fijó en lo que en algún momento fue una bella mujer, y que ahora sólo era un cadáver triste y dulce. Pensó unos segundos; de todas formas, tenía que recuperar el anillo. Y su curiosidad científica lo impulsaba hacia delante.

—¿No es irónico que en el mismo sitio dónde las personas unen sus vidas, también haya muertos sepultados? —reflexionó Amelia, mientras vagaban por el bosque hacia un destino incierto— Una viuda llorando y una novia de blanco... ¡tan diferentes y a la vez iguales! Son el pasado y el futuro de cada una uniéndose en el mismo lugar.

Leonard fijó sus ojos en donde bailaba la mirada de Amelia: la iglesia.

Era un cadáver inteligente, tenía que admitirlo.

Después de mucho caminar, se detuvieron en un claro. Amelia avanzó, dio unos saltos en el suelo, y de éste nació una escalera de tierra.

—Sígueme, Leonard Hofstadter —Amelia estiró su mano, invitándolo.

Leonard la tomó.

Descendieron por la escalera, antorchas amuradas a la pared iluminaban su camino, creando sombras exageradas de un sangriento color rojo. Música extraña se escuchaba, con cada peldaño bajado, más potente. Vio la parte posterior de la cabeza de la novia, notando su reluciente cabello castaño ceniciento. Tomó una respiración profunda al llegar al último peldaño, apretó inconscientemente la mano de Amelia, y se adentró en el mundo de los muertos.

Huesos.

Eso fue lo primero que sus ojos captaron, antes de que sus alergias se activaran por el exceso de polvo; huesos por todos lados. Esqueletos mejor vestidos que él, que bebían una especie de agua, parecida a una llamarada roja, sangrienta; como lava líquida que se escurría por las rendijas de sus huesos. Momias jugando al ajedrez. Cadáveres muy bien conservados, y otros en estado deplorable. Era una diversidad de muertes. Había un gran e inútil ventanal, que regalaba el hermoso paisaje de tierra y raíces, completando la imagen de la casa de los muertos.

Observó a Amelia, la cuál había saltado sobre un esqueleto, abrazándolo fuertemente y mostrándole su anillo.

—¡Sucedió, Sheldon! ¡Mira, se llama Leonard Hofstadter!

El esqueleto llamado Sheldon se volteó, dedicándole una mirada indescifrable. Y Leonard notó que no era enteramente un esqueleto.

Observó, sorprendido, como el medio-esqueleto limpiaba una silla con un viejo plumero antes de sentarse en ella, y doblar sus larguiruchas piernas y brazos amenazantemente. La mitad de su rostro que contaba con carne, dejaba ver un hombre atractivo, con un vibrante ojo azul, piel blanca, y cabello castaño. La otra parte, era sólo una cripta de huesos vacíos.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué…? —se atrevió Leonard, incapaz de acabar la pregunta.

—Sólo diré que fue un experimento que no resultó como esperaba. Y eso es todo —respondió Sheldon, ofuscado.

—¡Incendió toda su casa! —se burló uno de los esqueletos bebedores.

—¡Oh, cállate Raj! —Sheldon le lanzó el plumero, el cual quedó estratégicamente atascado en su tráquea.

Comprendió: se había quemado la mitad del cuerpo.

—Espera… ¿experimento?, ¿eres científico? —preguntó Leonard, interesado.

—De hecho, es "El Científico", cariño —dijo Amelia, aún viendo su anillo soñadoramente—. Así nos obligó a llamarlo cuando llegó aquí. Aún siguen llamándolo así, en especial las momias —añadió, como si fuera información que debería saber sí o sí.

—Me guardan mucho respeto, obviamente —dijo El Científico, petulante—. Ahora, iré directo al grano: Si hieres a Amy, haré estallar tu mente con mi inteligencia.

Leonard observó a Amelia, la cual parecía nuevamente perdida en el anillo, y la curiosidad lo venció.

—Oye… Amelia, ¿acaso moriste por amor? —preguntó, con el sentido del tacto que había heredado de su _sensible_ madre. Vio como los ojos de ella se perdían más allá; quizás viajando años en el tiempo. La música cesó y los muertos la rodearon: una historia estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Uno no se mata por el amor de un hombre —respondió ella, rodando el anillo en su dedo—. Uno se mata porque un amor, cualquier amor, nos revela nuestra desnudez, nuestra miseria, nuestro desamparo. El amor no correspondido, duele; el amor como sentimiento puro, asesina —levantó los ojos, y Leonard encontró en ellos una herida aún fresca, la cual los aires del tiempo no pudieron sanar.

—Se llamaba Bert —añadió después de un momento, captando la atención de todos— era un hombre grande. Manipulador. Altivo. Y algo carismático, me inspiraba admiración —Amelia estrujó su vestido entre sus dedos—. Mis padres no le concedieron mi mano. Bert era un hombre extraño. No tanto como El Científico —Amelia sonrió a Sheldon, ganándose una risita de algunos esqueletos—, pero sí de un modo mucho más inquietante. Me convenció de fugarnos, tomé las perlas de mi madre y un reloj de oro de mi padre, caminé a tientas toda la noche, con un vestido de seda blanco demasiado fino. Corrí sobre nieve y en contra de vientos intensos, al llegar a la capilla, él estaba allí. Nos fundimos en un abrazo cariñoso... y luego sólo fueron sus manos, una navaja, y mi vestido tiñéndose de rojo. Y oscuridad infinita. Se llevó mi anillo y el reloj. Las perlas aún las conservo, como ves —Amelia jugó con su collar—. Son un recordatorio constante de mi estupidez. Reemplazaron a mi madre, en cierto modo.

El esqueleto llamado Raj, que aún tenía el plumero entre sus huesos, la abrazó.

—Oh, Amy; no te aflijas. Era un hombre cruel, y francamente horrendo. Debería haberse servido de un mejor sastre… era un águila calva con voz de…

—¡Sapo! —completó Leonard, gritando ante la revelación.

—Sí… —habló El Científico, dándole una mirada sospechosa— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Oh… yo sólo… ¿quería agregar un insulto? —respondió, inseguro.

—¡Ya nada de eso importa! —Exclamó Amelia, poniéndose de píe con renovado ímpetu— lo importante es que me casaré con este gentil caballero —dijo, señalando a Leonard.

—¿Porqué me casaría contigo, Amelia? —preguntó Leonard, harto de estar entre el polvo y la muerte.

—Pues… porque me amas —respondió ella, suavemente.

—¿Cómo podría enamorarme de algo como tú? ¿Acaso jamás viste tu reflejo? ¡Eres un cadáver! —explotó Leonard, ignorando los jadeos sorprendidos de los muertos— estoy comprometido con la bella y viva Penélope. Con piel de alabastro, mejillas sonrojadas, cabellos color oro… ¡Ella es un ángel y tú la muerte! —terminó, señalando sus huesos.

Leonard se detuvo al notar las lágrimas descendiendo por las mejillas de Amelia, el resplandor azul más potente que nunca. Ella asintió, dejó su anillo en el suelo con dolor, y corrió a algún lugar en dónde poder soltar sus lágrimas en calma.

Repentinamente, se encontró entre los brazos de tres momias fornidas, las cuales lo lanzaron fuera de su hogar con un gruñido.

Mientras tanto, El Científico corría tras Amelia, encontrándola en su nido de telas y algodón.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, queriendo borrar la tristeza de su hermoso rostro de un soplido.

—¡Él quiere a la "señorita viva"! Con piel de alabastro y corazón latiente —confirmó Amelia, luchando con sus lágrimas.

—Esa mujer: Penélope, sólo cuenta con la cualidad de respirar. ¿Crees que su sonrisa podría compararse con una hoguera crepitante?, ¿que al deslizar sus dedos sobre teclas de marfil cree música melodiosa?, ¿los esqueletos danzan al compás de su voz? —preguntó El Científico, apasionadamente. Marcando las cualidades de Amelia que, secretamente, amaba.

—¡Pero está viva! —repitió obstinadamente.

—¿Y eso es importante? Sólo un estado pasajero, exagerado, sin valor —susurró él, despacio.

—No siento calor, ni frío, o dolor. Una vela podría quemarme o un cuchillo atravesarme, da igual. Su corazón palpita, y yo muerta sé que estoy... pero aprendí que un corazón muerto, al romperse, duele tanto como uno que aún bombea sangre. Deja a mis lágrimas salir, Sheldon; es lo único que me une a él.

El Científico observó como Amelia se desplomaba en las telas rasgadas de su cama. Viéndola con anhelo secreto, susurró —Sí sólo viera lo especial que puedes ser... si sólo te conociera tanto como yo.

Al retirarse, una lágrima transparente salió de la cuenca de su ojo, deslizándose por sus huesos sin carne.

Fuera, los muertos estaban creando un caos. Desde momias mafiosas que deseaban correr detrás de Leonard y encerrarlo en un sarcófago repleto de escarabajos, hasta Raj, quien lo maldecía en nombre de todos los dioses hindúes y no hindúes.

—¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! —se quejó una momia especialmente mal hablada.

—Podríamos, al menos, dejar de maldecirnos —respondió Sheldon, mordazmente.

Raj estaba a punto de reclutar a un grupo de momias para demostrarle a Leonard lo geniales y poderosos que eran los muertos, cuando dos figuras emergieron de las escaleras.

Era como todos lo habían imaginado.

Alto, grande de hombros, calvo y con una gran barba. Su rostro se contorsionaba de horror y furia. Y detrás de él, Leonard, empujando a Bert como si fuera una ofrenda de paz.

En ese momento, una gran ráfaga de viento abrió una puerta y a través de ella entró la novia muerta. Sus ojos verdes despidiendo llamaradas de resentimiento.

Bert huyó hacia el ventanal, pero fue interceptado por tres grandes esqueletos con sombreros de copa y dientes de oro. Desesperado, llegó sin aliento hasta la puerta, dónde se encontró con un numeroso grupo de momias, con vendajes desgarrados y los ojos rojos resplandecientes de odio. Como última salida, miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con el rostro de la mujer que en algún momento fue su prometida. Y El Científico, con la mitad de su cara fruncida en una expresión de furia infinita, exhaló un viento helado desde lo profundo de su garganta, el cuál hizo volar a Bert, como si fuera una hoja cayendo en las feroces garras de todos los seres del cementerio.

Y como no hay venganza más bella que aquella que infligen los otros a tu enemigo, ella gozó al observar el cadáver de Bert encerrado para siempre en la cripta de los criminales.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras la música de celebración sonaba frenéticamente, y los esqueletos danzaban al son de la voz de Amy, Leonard se acercó a un serio Sheldon y su amigo Raj.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó.

—Digamos que los muertos también son rechazados. Ah, las mujeres tienen el poder de romper, incluso, a aquellos corazones que ya no laten —suspiró Raj, apoyando su mano huesuda en el hombro de Sheldon.

—Espera, ¿Amy te rechazó? —le preguntó Leonard, incrédulo.

—¡No! —refutó Sheldon, bruscamente— Pero ella lo hará, ella te ama a ti —explicó, cabizbajo.

—No creo que lo haga en realidad… quizás este anillo tenga más éxito contigo —susurró, colocando el anillo en su mano.

Sheldon flotó, escudado por Leonard y Raj, hasta donde estaba Amy. Tragó aire silenciosamente, y le cedió la palabra a Leonard.

—Amelia —llamó Leonard, encontrándose con la mirada de la novia, sus ojos verdes mucho más pacíficos que antes—, no puedo amarte, porque mi corazón le pertenece a otra mujer; y el tuyo, Amelia, es muy valioso para que me entregues a mí. Yo: sólo un hombre. Hay alguien aquí que te ama, y si se lo permites, se quedará contigo eternamente —Leonard le dio un empujón a Sheldon.

—Amy, tu eres hermosa, gentil, una criatura excepcional; incluso más que yo —Amelia sonrió— eres la primera mujer que me hace sentir vivo, en el sentido metafórico de la palabra. Vivir no es tener un pulso y respirar, vivir es poder amar. Y tú me regalaste la vida, Amelia ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Amy fueron una respuesta extremadamente directa:

Por supuesto que sí. El anillo se deslizó en su dedo, sintiéndose cálido.

—¿Sabes, Sheldon? Mi pretensión fue buscar el amor en alguien con vida, cuando en realidad estuvo en frente mío en todo momento. Sheldon, cierra el ojo, tengo algo para ti —y con esas palabras, Amelia selló sus labios con los de El Científico. La mitad de su mandíbula, la que carecía de carne, se curvó en una sonrisa esquelética.

Al separarse, en medio del jolgorio que crearon todos los habitantes del cementerio ante las inminentes nupcias, Amy susurró en el oído de Sheldon:

—Nunca sentí el amor físico de un hombre, pero se sintió muy bien cuando pusiste el anillo en mi pequeño dedo frío —insinuó, con voz coqueta.

La mitad del rostro de Sheldon se ensombreció; el sonrojo de los difuntos, pensó Leonard, con una sonrisa.

Mientras bailaba abrazada a su futuro marido, Amy reflexionó.

Un corazón que no late sí es capaz de amar, después de todo. Quizás los muertos entienden mejor el amor que los vivos; o quizás ese extraño sentimiento continúa siendo un misterio para todos los seres, vivos y muertos, del mundo, del cielo, y de los que yacen enterrados bajo la tierra.

Al despedirse de Leonard, deseó que sea tan feliz con su rubia de piel de alabastro como ella lo será con Sheldon, para toda la eternidad.

 **o**

— _Y de pronto, en el centro de esta danza macabra_

 _brinca hacia el cielo rojo, loco, un gran esqueleto._ **—**

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 _ **Pero aún tengo una lágrima que dar…**_ **bueno, dejémoslo ahí.**

 **Estoy tan emocionada como lo estaría Amy usando un sostén con broche frontal, de verdad; estoy mezclando dos de las cosas que más amo en el mundo: Shamy, y mi pobre imitación escrita del universo de Tim Burton.**

 **En fin… sean tan brutalmente honestos (como lo sería Sheldon) al criticar.**


End file.
